Azuma
Azuma jest członkiem najsilniejszej, poznanej Mrocznej Gildii, Grimoire Heart oraz jednym z Siedmiu Jeźdzców Gehenny (przypuszcza się też, że jest najstarszym członkiem Siódemki). Wnioskować więc można, że jest, bądź przynajmniej ma siłę maga klasy S, co udowodnił pokonując między innymi samemu Erze, czy Mirajane i Lisanne. Jest przedstawiony jako ostatni z Jeźdzców, lecz jako pierwszy (przez specjalną misję) zjawił się na wyspie Tenrou, gdy to odbywał się tam egzamin na maga klasy S. Wygląd thumb|left|92px|Azuma w kolorzeAzuma jest wysokim i umięśnionym mężczyzną z lekką opalenizną. Posiada on brązowe oczy, kozią bródkę długie baki i brązowe włosy, które wyglądają jak długie, ciemne, pasy skórzaste konfetti wystające we wszystkich kierunkach. Ma prostokątny, brązowy pasek (możliwe, że tatuaż) począwszy od lewego policzka, przechodząc przez lewe oko, a następnie ciągnąc się przez czoło do włosów. Nosi on ozdobne urbanie, niczym z epoki renesansu (na jego lewym ramieniu znajduje się znak gildii), które potem w czasie walki z Mirajaną i Lisanną się zniszczyło i górną część stroju porzucił zapewne w lesie, gdyż w czasie walki z Erzą ukazuje swoje mięśnie na klatce piersiowej. Posiada dwa srebrne kolczyki w kształcie półksiężyca, po jednym w każdym uchu. Osobowość Azuma na początku ukazany jest jako postać spokojna, która nie ukazuje za wiele emocji. Choć pokonał sam czterech przeciwników jednocześnie przy pierwszej potyczce to jednak nie jest zadowolony z siebie. Widać po jego twarzy zażenowanie lub coś podobengo. Można wnioskować, że nie lubi walczyć ze słabszymi, nie sprawia mu to przyjemności, jednak wykonanie zleconej misji jest dla niego priorytetem.Pokazuje on pogradę dla słabszych przeciwników, wytykając im na ich główne słabości, wady (płeć, rasę, wiek) jako czynnik ich słabości, lecz osoby silne ceni i szanuje. Podczas walki z mocnymi left|thumb|159px|Azuma czuje radość w czasie walki z Mirajanepostaciami Azuma zdolny jest do postępnej taktyki, aby tylko walczyć z przeciwnikiem w stu procentach ze swojej jak i jego strony. Jednak nie jest z tego dumny. Posiada on wielką przyjemność z walki z godnymi przeciwnikami, nawet gdy mocno obrywa silnymi zaklęciami, zdolny jest do maniakalnego uśmiechu podczas walki, mogąc stwarzać obraz masochisty. Fabuła Saga Próby thumb|left|250px|Azuma niszczy statek RadyMistrz Hades zlecił Azumie specjalne zadanie, przez co musiał jako pierwszy przybyć na wyspę Tenrou. Nie wiemy dokładnie kiedy przybył, dotarł, lecz zapewne od razu wziął się za wykonywanie zadania. Tam dzięki swojej magii połączył się z tamtejszą florą i powoli zaczynał przejmować kontrolę nad "wyspą". Ukazał się dopiero, kiedy Lily miał wyciągnąć informację od Mesta. Azuma chcąc zapewne zlikwidować jak najszybciej przeciwników, a zwłaszcza tych najsłabszych (może nie jest, lecz jako dziecko wygląda). zaatakował z ukrycia Wendy. Uratował ją w ostatniej chwili przed wybuchem Mest. Po krótkiej pogaduszce, w której Mest wyjawił swoje prawdziwe zamiary, a Azuma się przedstawił statek Rady, który został wezwany przez tego pierwszego, aby pojmać członków Fairy Tail, wyleciał w powietrze przez nienzane zaklęcie Azumy. Rozpoczeła się potyczka, gdyż nie można nazwać tego walką przez czas trawania, między członkiem morcznej gildii, a zjednoczonymi siłami Wróżek i Rady. Początkowo Azuma zlekceważył swoich przeciwników, lecz po chwili był pod wrażeniem, kiedy to Pantherlily przeżył, a nawet ustał na nogach po jego wybuchowym zaklęciu. Wrażenie szybko jednak umarło, kiedy to Lily zadał cios w podbrudek mężczyzny, zbyt słaby jak dla Azumy. Niestety aż trzech członków Fairy Tail i członek Rady nie było zdolnych zadać jakich kolwiek obrażeń Azumie, a nawet próba ataku zaklęciem Wendy w plecy nie podziałała na przeciwnika, który ocenił ich starania mianem "żałosnych". Po pokonaniu ich na twarzy mężczyzny pojawiło się rozczarowanie. Następnie Azuma skerował się w głąb wyspy i trafił do obozu wróżek, w którym aktualnie znajdowały się tylko Mirajane i Lisanna. thumb|Azuma pokonuje siostry Rozpoczeła się kolejna walka, lecz zanim jednak odbyłą się na poważnie Azuma musił 'zmusić' Mirajane do potraktowania go na poważnie. Używając jej młodszej siostry jako zakładniczki (z czego nie był dumny) zaczęła się błyskawicznie poważna walka magów klasy S, która mężczyźnie na prawdę przypadła do gustu. Niestety Mirajane nie widząc możliwości szybkiego pokonania przeciwnika i nie mając też siły do tego podleciała do 'tykającej' Lisanny i objeła ją przyjmując większość eksplozji na siebie, chroniąc tym samym siostrę. Po goszkiej wygranej Azuma pozostawił żyjące siostry i skierował się dalej w głąb, w poszukiwaniu innych silnych osób, lecz zanim zaczął zrobił sobie małą przerwę, odpoczynek. Spotkał w tym czasie swojego kolege z Siedmiu Jeźdzców Gehenny Rustyrose, któgo pouczył, aby nie lekceważyć wroga, którego bronią nie jest magia, lecz niesamowita wiara, którą mogą zmienić w ostrze... Następnthumb|left|200px|Azuma znajduje Erzeie połączył się z roślinnością na wyspie i w tej formie zaczął szukać kolejnego, silnego przeciwnika. Tak odnalazł Erze i po raz kolejny rozpoczeła się walka, której całościowo niestety nie dane nam było zobaczyć. W pewnym momencie zaczyna się duża rozmowa obojga i wymiana zdań na temat siły. W końcu Azuma wyjawia tajemnicę swojej zapomnianej magii oraz tłumaczy cel swojej misji, którą zlecił jemu Mistrz Hades. Azuma na zlecenie swojego mistrza opanował dok ładnie całe wielkie drzewo wyspy, które chroniło członków Fairy Tail i było ich mocom. Następnie powalił je oraz pozwolił jedynie Erzie swobodnie korzystać z magii obiecając tym samym, że gdy go pokona wróci wszystko do normy. Rozpoczyna się poważna walka. Niestety po serii zaklęć, ciosów Erza zostaje złapana przez pnącza Azumy, a następnie przez zaklęcie "Terra Chyrmal", czyli "Płaczu ziemi" kobieta zostaje wysadzona w powietrzę... Much to his surprise, not only does Erza survive, but she manages to get back to her feet despite being heavily wounded and continues the battle, even beginning to cut him. He tries once more with his Cry of the Earth Spell. But Erza remembering her friends, strengthens her resolve and she comes out of the explosion straight for him. At first Azuma looks on in shock that his ultimate attack has no effect on her but then realizes that Fairy Tail's conviction is their true strength, complimenting that they are a splendid guild. Erza hits him with with a powerful sword slash, defeating him and ending the battle.[15] After his defeat by Erza Azuma lay on the ground, battle worn, and Erza notices his body was transforming into a tree. He states that it is a side effect of overusing his Lost Magic. He then tells her that, as promised, he would return everyone's Magic Power to them. She then asks him if he knew a man name Jellal. Azuma states that he does and explains that Jellal is a sad man whose become obsessed with the idea that Zeref ghost exist and that he lost all sense of reason. He then asks Erza did she know him, and she doesn't respond. He then apologizes and states that it was Ultear's plan, and that she did it to get the Magic Council to take their eyes off of Grimoire Heart. He then goes on to explain that Ultear is a truly frightening person. Erza then asks him why they are after Zeref so much, and Azuma states that it is to get closer to the very first Magic in the world, the source of all Magic. Erza then asks what would happen if they found the source and Azuma simply smiles and states that Jellal dreamed of Paradise. Azuma tries to explain further but is completely transformed into trees.[16] Magia i Umiejętności Great Tree Arc is a form of Lost Magic that allows Azuma to manipulate and produce trees as well as create explosions by condensing the power of the Earth into the fruit of the created trees. Furthermore, it allows him to merge themselves with trees. It also gives Azuma the ability to harness all of the power stored within the Earth itself. *'Brevi' (ブレビー''Burebī''): Azuma extends his hand, and the area directly in front of him is engulfed in an explosion. This was first used against Pantherlily. It is possible that this move also leaves small little "fireworks" in the air in its aftermath, which then explode a few seconds later to inflict further damage. "Brevi" is the Italian Plural Word for "Short", often used for indicate distances from one point to another one, hence the name. *'Burst Claw' (バースト クロウ Bāsuto Kurō): After Azuma has extended one of his roots near an opponent, he creates an explosion along the line of the root and sideswipes the opponent with the root simultaneously. *'Chain Burst' (チェイン バースト Chein Bāsuto): After Azuma has used trees to entangle his opponent with five different limbs, he uses this move to release explosive fruit that create a fast-moving line of explosions along each of the roots. It was used against Mirajane, but she managed to escape by flying away at the last moment. *'Linear Explosions': An as of yet unnamed attack, it was first used in a surprise attack on Wendy and later was presumably about to be used against Pantherlily before Azuma canceled it. Azuma aims his finger at an opponent and releases a thin shock wave in a straight line towards the target. A moment later, the entire length of the line becomes engulfed with devastating explosions. (Unnamed) *'Mini Explosions': An as of yet unnamed attack, this is Azuma's form of hand-to-hand combat in which he creates small explosions near his person to repel his enemy's punches. It was used against Mirajane while she was in her Satan Soul form. (Unnamed) *'Tower Burst' (タワーバースト''Tawā Bāsuto''): Azuma extends both arms out to his sides, and summons an enormous tower of explosive flame in his immediate vicinity. The usage of it was enough to defeat Wendy, Charle, Mest, and even the airborne Pantherlily all at once. *'180-Second Time Bomb': Seen but not formally named, Azuma placed a 180-second time bomb at a location where he trapped Lisanna in a set of roots. It seemed to take the place of a seal, and had an actual timer that would only stop if he was defeated in battle first. It had an enormous blast. *'Tree Shield': An unnamed defensive spell, Azuma crosses his arms and creates several layers of curved tree roots to shield himself from an opponent's ranged attack. It was used against one of Mirajane's blast and later against a flurry of Erza's thrown swords. He can have the shield cover his entire body to provide a greater defense. (Unnamed) *'Tree Merge': An unnamed move in which Azuma merges into a tree, allowing him to remain undetected to most people. He can still use Great Tree Arc freely while merged. Mages with strong sensory abilities can still detect him, however. (Unnamed) *'Tree Fist': An unnamed move in which Azuma summons a massive fist from a tree to punch his opponent. He can also create multiple, smaller tree fists to pummel his opponent as well. (Unnamed) *'Pholium Seeker' (葉の剣 (フオリウム シーカ, Fuoriumu Shīka) : Azuma summons forth a massive funnel of leaf blades to hone in on and cut up his opponent. *'Laum Seeker' (枝の剣 (ラーム シーカ, Rāmu Shīka) : Azuma releases a flurry of sharp branch blades to home in on and cut up his opponent. *'Terra Chrymal' (大地の叫び (テラ・クラマーレ, Tera Kuramāre): After Azuma has ensnared his opponent, he releases the magic within the earth (in this case, from Tenrou Island) to engulf his opponent in a massive explosion. Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: He was seen fighting Mirajane on equal terms in her demon form in close combat with the help of his explosions.[17] Enhanced Durability: Azuma took a direct punch to the face by Pantherlily in his large form without showing any signs of injury or bleeding. He scoffed at the attack and then continued assaulting Pantherlily with explosions.[18] During his fight with Mirajane, also was able to continue fighting after taking a kick to the stomach from Mirajane while she had Satan Soul activated.[19] Besides, during his match with Erza, he withstood all her attacks, as he had survived after his fight with Mirajane in Satan Soul form. Enhanced Reflexes: Azuma was able to dodge a kick from a speed-enhanced Pantherlily. He was also able to instantly react to Mest Gryder and Wendy teleporting behind him to launch a point-blank attack on him, and defeat them right after that with one of his own spells. Walki *VS Pantherlily, Wendy, Charle, Mest Gryder = WYGRANA *VS Mirajane, Lisanna = WYGRANA *VS Erza Scarlet = PRZEGRANA en:Azuma Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Przeciwnicy Kategoria:Mroczni Magowie Kategoria:Grimoire Heart Kategoria:Siedmiu Jeźdzców Gehenny Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Wrogowie